Five or six gallon buckets are commonly used for recreational purposes, for example, as portable bait and fishing equipment containers. Such buckets, which are approximately two feet tall and one foot in diameter at their tops, are often available at low cost from paint and hardware stores. The buckets are generally made of plastic and are provided with a wire handle pivotally attached across the diameter of the bucket. Gardeners, campers, fishers and others commonly use the buckets to carry the implements of their work or sport, e.g., shovels and other tools, fishing tackle, and food and beverages. While such buckets are inexpensive and durable they are often larger than necessary and overly bulky for many uses. As an example, a fisherman may place minnows in water in the bucket so that the minnows may be carried to the fishing site. The water at the bottom of the bucket renders the bucket generally unsuitable for carrying spare clothing, sandwiches, or fishing tackle.
Gardeners, fishers and others engaging in outdoor activity often use such buckets as a seat. For example, a gardener may sit upon the bucket as he or she plants bulbs or pulls weeds. In ice fishing, an overturned bucket is commonly used as a seat. However, there are problems with using the bucket as both a seat and as a storage container. Generally, the bucket must be overturned to be used as a seat and therefore must be emptied.